


Victory Weekend

by Imori_Hikaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Shenanigans, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Injuries, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imori_Hikaru/pseuds/Imori_Hikaru
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi had a mutual crush on one another, but never knew how to approach the subject. After the MSBY University volleyball team managed a victory against their rivals, a game of drunken volleyball lands Bokuto in the ER, but may also be the push he and Akaashi needed to finally get together.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37
Collections: MSBY Exchange





	Victory Weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [currerb3ll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/currerb3ll/gifts).



Sakusa frowned at the mess already forming on his counter. Living with his teammates was a nightmare. He did his best to keep everything clean, but between Hinata, Bokuto, and Atsumu, there was always some sort of mess being made. Apparently, Atsumu had sent his brother on a booze run while they had their post-game meeting in the locker room. Now, Osamu had taken over the kitchen and wherever there weren't bottles of beer or liquor there were rice balls.

"Congrats on the win!" Osamu smiled at Sakusa, as if he hadn't destroyed the perfectly clean kitchen. A kitchen that wasn't his. Osamu didn't even live here, but clearly felt right at home. How did he even get in? "Party starts in fifteen, what do you want to drink?"

"Excuse me?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Bokuto barreled into the room, snagging the closest rice ball and promptly shoving it into his mouth. Hinata and Atsumu weren't far behind.

This was how it always was. Sakusa wasn’t sure why he was surprised. He wasn’t much of a partier, but their home on the edge of campus was a hot spot for campus parties because his much more popular and outgoing roommates. His head was already starting to hurt. They just played a five-set game against their rival school and they wanted to party? What was wrong with just calling it a night and going to bed?

***

"Hey, hey, hey!" Bokuto pumped his fists as he cheered, Hinata and Atsumu glared at them from where they both lay sprawled in the sand. Akaashi accepted the offered high five from Bokuto, beaming at how proud Bokuto was to have earned them a point.

"You guys have an unfair advantage!" Atsumu hissed, his words only slightly slurred as he pointed an accusatory finger in Akaashi's direction. "He's not drunk enough." Hinata dusted some sand off his shorts before chiming in with his agreement of Akaashi's advantage.

It was true. Where Atsumu, Hinata, and Bokuto were all pretty drunk at this point, Akaashi had only had one drink. He was also fairly certain that he hadn't mixed his drink as strong as they had been mixing theirs.

"Your lack of brain cells may also be a factor," Osamu quipped from nearby, taking a long pull from his beer when Atsumu tried to kill him with his eyes.

"You realize he's not even part of the volleyball team, right?" Sakusa pointed out, rolling his eyes. 

"He doesn't have the advantage!" Hinata called out excitedly. "We're the ones with a handicap!" That wasn't exactly what Sakusa was trying to say but close enough. Though he didn't bother to point out that Akaashi might not play on their college team, but he had been the starting setter for one of the best high school teams.

With their newfound ego boosts, Atsumu and Hinata were over their accusations about Akaashi having an advantage and ready to get back to the game. Bokuto was gearing up to serve, still halfheartedly mumbling about Akaashi being a good volleyball player.

Their game continued, the score stayed relatively even while the guys stumbled over themselves and missed the ball far more frequently than normal. Not that anyone was surprised since they had been drunk when they started the game and had continued to drink while they played.

"Chance ball!" Bokuto called.

"Shit, sorry, Sho." Atsumu frowned at his arms, as if they were to blame for the less than desirable receive.

Akaashi saw Bokuto trip over his own feet and squeezed his eyes shut. He heard the thud and a cracking sound that he couldn't quite place. There was a hush that fell over the various party goers that had been lingering in the backyard. Bokuto sat up, pouting in the direction the ball had rolled when he failed to pick it up for Akaashi to set. Akaashi feared the worst. Assuming that the crack he’d heard was a bone. Luckily, that didn’t seem to be the case.

Unluckily, it appeared that the crack had been the sound of a beer bottle breaking. A large shard of the glass was imbedded in Bokuto’s arm. Akaashi immediately rushed over to help him. Akaashi would have told him to leave it there, not to touch the broken bottle, but Bokuto pulled the glass out of his arm and tossed it into the grass as he got back to his feet.

"I'm fine," Bokuto insisted, Akaashi stared at him wide-eyed.

"No, no you're not."

"Sure I am," Bokuto flexed as if that meant something. His other arm was bleeding pretty badly, though he was holding it in a way that Akaashi really couldn't see the wound. Sakusa sighed heavily.

"Let me see," he ordered. Surprisingly, Bokuto complied and held up his injured arm for Sakusa to look at. "Get in the car," Sakusa wasn't asking, and Bokuto seemed to know that since he dropped his head and started towards where Sauksa had parked. Sakusa really didn't want to be the one to drive Bokuto to the hospital at midnight, but considering everyone other than Akaashi was drunk, and Akaashi currently looked like he was going to pass out, he was the only option left. Akaashi numbly followed Bokuto to wait in the car while Sakusa went inside to grab a rag for Bokuto to hold against the gash in his arm while they drove over. The more blood he could keep off the interior of his car the better.

***

The girl at the ER registration desk kept nervously glancing in the direction of Bokuto and Sakusa.

"Alright, and what are we seeing him for today?"

"He cut his arm," Akaashi told her, fiddling with his fingers while keeping his eyes on Bokuto. Bokuto was currently arguing with Sakusa about applying the rag with pressure to his arm.

"And who are you to him?" She asked.

"They're married," Sakusa told her, giving up on the fight against the drunken Bokuto and cringing when a drop of blood fell onto the white tiled floor.

"Okay, just have a seat and they'll come get you as soon as they can." Akaashi was floundering for something to say, to her, to Sakusa, to anyone really. Bokuto had finally stopped whining and was staring at Akaashi with big owlish eyes.

"I'm leaving," Sakusa announced, giving them a half wave as he headed towards the exit.

"What? Why?" Akaashi questioned, still a bit dazed by what Sakusa had told the lady at the desk.

"Hospitals are breeding grounds for resistant strains of literally every disease known to man." Akaashi didn't have time to unpack that statement before Sakusa was gone. Now, Bokuto's expression had shifted from shock to being wounded.

"Akaashi," Bokuto whimpered. "Why didn't you tell me we're married? This whole time I'd been trying to figure out how to ask you out, but we've actually been married?"

"Bokuto—" Akaashi pinched the bridge of his nose, not sure how to break it to Bokuto that they weren't really married. Luckily, he didn't have to right this second. A nurse came out and called for him. Akaashi held Bokuto's bicep as he helped guide him towards the room the nurse wanted him in.

He was mopey the whole time the nurse asked questions and gave Akaashi sad puppy dog eyes while the doctor gave him stitches. Akaashi was glad it was a quick fix and that Bokuto was alright. Although, he was sure that Bokuto would be in pain in the morning once the alcohol and adrenaline wore off.

***

"Bokuto are you okay?" Hinata blinked at him from the back seat of Sakusa's car, Atsumu was in the passenger seat, concern etched in his features.

"He's fine," Akaashi answered for him, letting Bokuto slide into the center seat before he got in beside him. 

"No, I'm not," Bokuto crossed his arms over his chest, letting out a whimper of pain due to the sutures in his arm. Akaashi looked at him for a long moment before sighing in defeat. It was no use to argue with a drunk Bokuto. It was ironic, because before the trip to the hospital it was Akaashi arguing that Bokuto wasn't fine, not it was the other way around. "How could you not tell me?" The car went silent, two sets of curious eyes on the pair. Sakusa focused on the road and getting them home. He didn't much care about their squabble, his mind was currently on the fact he left Osamu in charge of getting all the stray people out of his home. He was sure he was going to come home to a mess. A mess that he would end up cleaning.

"Bokuto, for the last time, we're not married." Akaashi sounded tired. Sakusa snorted softly while Hinata and Atsumu gaped at Bokuto and Akaashi, then one another.

"What the heck did we miss?" Hinata managed once he broke out of his shocked, confused silence. Akaashi pinched the bridge of his nose then gestured towards the driver's seat.

"It's Sakusa's fault." The attention shifted in that direction. Sakusa pretended not to notice.

"Care to explain, Omi?" Atsumu's eyes narrowed.

"Nope."

"He's been on about it since you ditched us," Akaashi mumbled.

"Akaashi didn't tell me we were married! How could he do that?" Bokuto's voice was an octave too loud for the confined space of the car. Akaashi let out a small moan and dropped his forehead against the back of Atsumu's seat.

"You guys are... married?" Hinata asked slowly.

"Congrats guys! When did that happen?" Atsumu seemed genuinely curious.

"It didn't—" Akaashi started.

"Don't you think you'd have known if they were dating, much less married?" Sakusa asked. "The receptionist asked who Akaashi was to Bokuto," he shrugged. "So, I told her they were married. She might not have let him go back with him otherwise." Akaashi's cheeks were pink as he directed his attention out the window.

"Wait..." Bokuto leaned forward between the two front seats. "Omi, are you saying you lied—"

"Yes."

"So... I'm not married to Akaashi?"

"No. No, you're not." Sakusa deadpanned. Bokuto felt back against the seats. Akaashi thought he looked like a sad puppy earlier, now he just looked absolutely devastated.

"Bokuto—"

"So, I still have to figure out a way to ask Akaashi out?" Bokuto asked, causing more heat to spread across Akaashi's face.

"Akaashi is right here. And no, you don't have to do that." Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say because Bokuto's eyes filled with tears.

"Akaashi—" Bokuto started to whine. Akaashi put a finger against his lips to quiet him.

"If you remember any of this in the morning, then you don't have to ask me at all. I'd love to go out with you Bokuto." This brought the smile back to Bokuto's face for the first time in about an hour. Hinata and Atsumu got a bit too loud in their cheers for Bokuto and Akaashi because Sakusa snapped at them to shut up.

The drive to their house on the edge of campus was relatively short, so it didn't take much longer to get back. Sakusa was pleased to see that Osamu managed to clear out the remaining people and had already gotten started on picking up the various debris they had left around the house and lawn.

With the guys back, they started to disperse to their respective rooms. Osamu decided to crash there for the night and would bunk with Atsumu, much to his twin's displeasure. And Akaashi was going to stay with Bokuto. Hinata offered to help Sakusa finish cleaning up, since he knew that Sakusa wouldn't sleep until he tidied up the house.

"Akaashi?" Bokuto's voice cut through the quiet darkness.

"Yes, Bokuto?" Akaashi answered from his place on the floor where he had set up his futon.

"Will you sleep with me?"

"What?!" Akaashi sat up, staring in the direction of Bokuto and his bed. He could see his silhouette in the darkness.

"You're sleeping on the floor, but there's enough space up here for both of us." Akaashi could hear his sheets rustling as he moved on the bed. "It might be a tight fit, but I don't mind cuddling." Akaashi was grateful for the darkness as he was sure that his face would be bright red.

***

"Morning Bokuto," Hinata chirped, helping Osamu cook breakfast. How Hinata wasn't too hung over to function was beyond anyone's understanding.

"How's your husband?" Atsumu asked from the kitchen table. He looked like the human embodiment of death. He had on sunglasses, but it was still pretty obvious that he was feeling the effects of last night's alcohol intake.

"My—?" Bokuto looked over at Akaashi, who was, once again, blushing.

"You can't just let me have peace for five minutes, can you?" Sakusa asked, peering over his coffee mug in a disgruntled fashion.

"Aw, come on," Hinata grinned in Sakusa's direction. "You know you love us, Omi." No one else seemed to notice it, but Akaashi caught the quick glance Sakusa sent in Atsumu's direction. He couldn't help but wonder if there was a story behind that.

"I can assure you that I do not."

"He says that, yet he still lives here," Atsumu offered, he tried to gesture with his arm, but the movement caused him to groan and drop his head into his hands. Sakusa shook his head and made another cup of coffee and put in front of a miserable Atsumu along with some Tylenol for his surly throbbing head.

"Wait, no, can we go back to the husband thing?" Bokuto asked, sitting down at the table. Atsumu groaned again, making a weak motion with his hand in attempt to tell Bokuto to keep his voice down. Bokuto didn't notice.

"Or we could not do that," Akaashi offered.

"No, we should absolutely go back to that," Osamu chimed in. "I clearly missed something last night."

"Bokuto and Akaashi aren’t actually married, Bokuto wants to be, and Akaashi blushes a lot. End of story. Can we have quiet time now?" Atsumu asked. Everyone looked at him for a moment before Sakusa pushed the cup of coffee he poured Atsumu closer. No one pointed out that he was the one who brought it up in the first place.

"Drink," Sakusa ordered. Atsumu looked up slowly but did what he was told. He also willing accepted the Tylenol that Sakusa offered. Once he took them and downed half the mug's contents, he dropped his head onto his arms.

"So," Osamu slid a few plates onto the table before sitting down himself. "They're not married, but Bokuto wants to be?" Osamu was clearly amused, Akaashi was mortified, and Atsumu probably needed to just go back to bed. "How about you, Akaashi? Do you want to be married to Bokuto?" Akaashi was flustered, struggling to grasp his ability to speak.

"I'm fairly certain dating comes before marriage," he finally managed, refusing to look at anyone else.

"Well, you did sleep together last night," Hinata started, not realizing how that sounded. Bokuto had just started to eat his breakfast, promptly choking, and Akaashi was pretty sure his soul left his body. "No, not like that! Well, maybe like that. I don't know. I wasn't there." Akaashi was hiding his face behind his hands, the heat returning once again.

"You might be onto something, Sho." Osamu smiled as he propped his chin in his hand.

"We didn't sleep together," Bokuto glanced at Akaashi, leaning over to whisper in his ear. "Right?" Bokuto wasn't as subtle as he thought. Hinata and Osamu burst out laughing, Sakusa may have smiled a bit, but he turned his back to them to pour himself more coffee.

"No, Bokuto, we didn't..."

The banter continued while everyone ate their breakfast. Atsumu was the first to dip out, having enough of their loud voices. Sakusa was not far behind, leaving almost immediately after Atsumu had started up the stairs to his room. By the time the others finished, Bokuto and Akaashi were officially dating. Did Bokuto end up needing to go to the ER to get stitches? Yes, but he considered the weekend a victory. The Jackals defeated their rivals and Bokuto was officially dating the guy he'd had a crush on since high school.

**Author's Note:**

> I was given a few interesting prompts, so I tried to combine a few elements of two of them. I had fun writing some MSBY shenanigans, I hope y'all enjoy it!


End file.
